Chat Room
by Jessa-xox
Summary: Sakura goes in a chat room and meets someone who will listen to her. What will happen will she met the man of her dreams. SasukexSakura a little bit of other parings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone I had a great idea and I had to make it. So tell me what u think.**

**Chatting on computer**

'_Thinking'_

"Talking"

** Chat Room

* * *

**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

She was had just gotten out of the tub from a long day of training with Kakashi sensei, Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura walked out of her bathroom with a towel on. Today was a long day she trained with team 7 in training her had to try and pin Sasuke down, but she couldn't then after training she asked out Sasuke and got turned down, again.

"This day can't get any worse" Sakura told herself. Then she looked out the window and it started to down pour, then the power went out and then there was a big bang down stairs.

"And yet it does" Sakura mumbled. She started walking down stairs and a picture of team 7 fell of the wall. She picked it up and it was scratched and glass was everywhere and the frame was broken.

"Oh man that was a good picture too." Sakura said to herself. She put the picture on the counter and went upstairs to change. She came back down stairs then the power came back on. She was wearing pink pajama pants and a white tank top and her pink hair was in a messy bun. Sakura walked into the kitchen and made herself some ramen. She got the ramen and sat at the computer and went on the internet to check her emails.

She had one from Ino and she opened it. It said:

_ Hey Sakura, _

_When you are bored and need someone to talk to here is a chat room thing I go on and I can talk to a whole bunch of __cool people and so you don't have to steal my man you can look for a new sweet one on here haha anyways just join and talk to some people and have fun._

_ Love, Ino_

"Whatever I have nothing else to do and I might feel better" Sakura said out loud. She clicked on the link and then signed up for it. Ten minutes later she was signed up and talking to people. Her chat name was Blossom859. She was talking to one guy and he was a complete jerk so she closed the convo and started talking to another person it was a girl this time but was a bitch. Sakura was going to try one more time and if she got another retarded person she was never going back on. So she opened one more convo and hoped the person would be better to talk to.

**Blossom859 says: Hello**

**S.U11 says: Hi**

**Blossom859 says: What's up?**

**S.U11 says: nothing much and you?**

**Blossom859 says: same**

**S.U11 says: ASL?**

**Blossom859 says: 16/female/Kohona you?**

**S.U11 says: 16/male/Kohona**

**Blossom859 says: lol**

**Blossom859 says: How long have you been on the chat thing?**

**S.U11 says: Ummm about 2 days my friend said that it would be good for me to talk to people ya know**

**Blossom859 says: Yeah my friend sent this to me too lol, so where about do u live in Kohona?**

**S.U11 says: Just out side of the village you?**

**Blossom859 says: I live near a park**

**S.U11 says: Cool do you go there a lot?**

**Blossom859 says: Sometimes just to think ya know usually at night when it is peaceful outside and there aren't people everywhere.**

**S.U11 says: Ya I like to think a lot at night to but I usually sit on the roof of my house.**

**Blossom859 says: I love to look at the stars that is another reason I go to the park at night**

**S.U11 says: I have never really looked at the stars.**

**Blossom859 says: well next time u r out to think look at them they are beautiful**

**S.U11 says: I think I will**

Sakura and the guy S.U11 talked for hours. Sakura looked at the clock and it said 11:55pm. Sakura yawned and looked at the computer again.

**Blossom859 says: do you think we have ever met?**

**S.U11 says: I don't know do you?**

**Blossom859 says: I don't know but I have to go to bed but can would you like to talk tomorrow night?**

**S.U11 says: sure id love to bye and have a good night**

**Blossom859 says: Good night sweet dreams**

Then both Sakura and the mysterious boy went offline. Sakura smiled and indeed she felt better. Then she went to bed. The sun was shinning through her bedroom window. She smiled and then got out of bed and started getting ready to go and train with team 7. Sakura put on her normal clothes she has been wearing sense she was twelve. She walked out of the door with a smile on her face. The birds were chirping and children were running around. Sakura headed to the bridge where they all usually met in the morning. Same as always she was first then Sasuke showed up.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura waved her hand at him. He walked over to her and leaned up against the bridge.

"How was your night" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. Sakura nodded. It had been one year sense Sasuke returned from the sound village he had killed Orochimaru so his punishment wasn't that bad he had to be watched by the ANBU for six months but now all of Kohona trusted him again and he still had a group of fan girls that like to chase him, stalk him, annoy him and all the stuff they caused him. But he still hadn't killed Itachi. It was still his goal. Sakura new it was point less to try and start a conversation with him. So they just stood there in silence.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke" Naruto yelled. Naruto was still the loud mouth knuckle-head ninja he was when he was twelve but he wasn't in love with her anymore and had started liking Hinata but still had no clue she liked him as well. Sakura smiled and Sasuke just stood there with his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah it is good to see you to Sasuke" Naruto joked.

"Hi Naruto how was your night?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at Sakura and smiled.

"IT WAS GREAT! I asked out Hinata like to go out to eat and she said yes and we went and had some ramen and then I told her that I really liked her and I wanted to be more then friends and then there were tears in her eyes so I thought she was sad because I liked her then I started to walk away because I was bummed out and then she grabbed my hand and then she hugged me and then told me that she always loved me like did any of you know that?" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who was out of breath.

"Naruto I think everyone knew that Hinata liked you" Sasuke said looking at his best friend. Naruto's mouth dropped.

"And you guys have never told me" Naruto screamed.

"They never told you what?" Some said. Naruto whipped around and Sakura and Sasuke looked to where the voice was coming form and it was Kakashi.

"Nothing sensei" Sakura said. Kakashi nodded.

"So then we can start training?" Kakashi said. Then they nodded and then started training.

After training was over Sakura raced home. Sasuke and Naruto stood there.

"Uh Sasuke Sakura didn't even ask you on a date today…there is something wrong or maybe she finally got over the famous walking Ice cube." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke glared at Naruto but he had a point. The Sasuke remembered something he had to do the raced off in the direction of his house. Naruto stood there all by himself. Then he started walking to Hinata's house.

* * *

**There how was that review and tell me if I should keep going I'll be waiting so go on a press the little button you know u want to.**

**Jessie859**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone Here is chappie 2 and thanks everyone who sent me emails**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura walked in the door out of breath she ran all the way home. She went and had a shower and then made something to eat. She walked over to the computer and logged on to her account. He was on so she started talking to him.

**Blossom859 says: Hey**

**S.U11 says: Hey**

**S.U11 says: Last night when we were talking I didn't get your name what was it?**

**Blossom859 says: Sakura you?**

**S.U11 says: SAKURA HARUNO??**

**Blossom859 says: SO you have met me before? Whats your name?**

**S.U11 says: Will you meet me at Hokoge tower?**

**Blossom859 says: OK I guess when?**

**S.U11 says: Tonight at 7 pm ok gtg bye**

Then he signed offline. Sakura sat there a little confused. It was 6:45pm right now. Sakura was wearing black jogging pants and a light pink t-shirt. That was good enough. She left her house and started walking to Hokoge tower. She saw Hinata and Naruto at the ramen stand eating happily together. She walked right pass them. She walked for 10 more minutes and then was at Hokoge tower and saw the person. Her mouth dropped. He turned around and smiled.

"Yes It is I my sweet cherry blossom" The person said. Sakura screamed. The person covered their ears.

"ROCK LEE, WHAT THE!!" Sakura screamed.

"Why was your name S.U859??" Sakura asked. Rock lee looked at her.

"Well I wanted to talk to people and then I had to make a username so that people would not know its me" Rock Lee explained. Sakura nodded.

"Well Lee I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you so I have to go ok bye" Lee nodded his head then started walking away as did Sakura. Sakura was a little disappointed that it was Rock Lee. She went home and then started a brand new conversation with someone else.

**Hey everyone Srry that wasn't longer but I have to go soon and yeah but its here so review if ya still want me to continue, you know where the button is so press it Jessie859**


End file.
